Battle Maison
|Opelucid City#Battle House|Opelucid City → Battle House}} , Battle Resort |region=Kalos |region2=Hoenn |generation= |map=Kalos Kiloude City Map.png }} The Battle Maison (Japanese: バトルハウス Battle House) is a facility found in and . The original Battle Maison is located in Kiloude City in the Kalos region. A Battle Maison Replica is located in the Battle Resort in the Hoenn region, serving as an equivalent to the from . Upon entering the Battle Maison for the first time in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, Sidney will appear in the lobby for a one-time cutscene. Its background music theme, Battle Maison (also shared with the Battle Chateau), is a remix of Battle Tower (Johto) from , . Challenges By talking to the attendant next to the arena, the may start a battle challenge to earn Battle Points (BP) and increase their current win streak, which will be displayed on their Vs. Recorder along with their all-time record win streak. A Super version of each format is unlocked when the player first beats the Battle Chatelaine for the format, such as Super Single Battle. The normal battle formats are limited to streaks of 20, ending after battling the Battle Chatelaine. Restrictions held in the Battle Maison differ from regular battles in a number of ways. When challenging the Battle Maison: * All above level 50 will be set to level 50. Those under level 50 will remain at their current level. * Bag items cannot be used. * Pokémon will not gain experience points or effort values by defeating opponents. * Pokémon are fully restored after each battle, including any held items lost or gained during battle. * The player may interrupt any challenge at any time without breaking its current winning streak. ** An interrupted challenge is resumed simply by starting the same format again; the player is allowed to reselect their team. * Pokémon encountered will not contribute to a player's Pokédex. *Regardless of which style is chosen, the following , along with their respective alternate forms, are not allowed: * Any Pokémon holding a Soul Dew is banned. Battle Points Unlike previous games, the receives Battle Points (BP) at the end of every victorious match. The number of Battle Points (BP) awarded after a match varies with the length of the current win streak, as shown in the table below. Battle Chatelaines s are sometimes fought instead of regular s. Unlike regular Trainers who use a set of randomly drawn from their roster, Battle Chatelaines have a predetermined team for every , although the team order does vary. The Battle Chatelaines also appear in Multi Battles, where they form teams. In Multi Battles, the Battle Chatelaines use two random Pokémon from the parties that match the level of challenge. A victory against a Battle Chatelaine on the 50th consecutive battle on any of the Super challenges will reward the player with a commemorative monument in the lobby of the Battle Maison. There are 5 monuments to be won in total, corresponding to each of the Super challenges, with the color matching that worn by the appropriate Battle Chatelaine (purple in the case of Super Multi Battle). After defeating the Chatelaine, the participants are awarded with a Skillful Battler Ribbon or an Expert Battler Ribbon. Single Battle (on 20th consecutive battle) |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSNita.png 150px |prize=20 |class=Battle Chatelaine |name= |game=XYORAS |location=Battle Maison |pokemon=3}} | | | Super Single Battle (on 50th consecutive battle) |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSNita.png 150px |prize=50 |class=Battle Chatelaine |name= |game=XYORAS |location=Battle Maison |pokemon=3}} | | | Double Battle (on 20th consecutive battle) |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSEvelyn.png 150px |prize=20 |class=Battle Chatelaine |name= |game=XYORAS |location=Battle Maison |pokemon=4}} | | |- | | Super Double Battle (on 50th consecutive battle) |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSEvelyn.png 150px |prize=50 |class=Battle Chatelaine |name= |game=XYORAS |location=Battle Maison |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Triple Battle (on 20th consecutive battle) |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSDana.png 150px |prize=20 |class=Battle Chatelaine |name= |game=XYORAS |location=Battle Maison |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Super Triple Battle (on 50th consecutive battle) |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSDana.png 150px |prize=50 |class=Battle Chatelaine |name= |game=XYORAS |location=Battle Maison |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Rotation Battle (on 20th consecutive battle) |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSMorgan.png 150px |prize=20 |class=Battle Chatelaine |name= |game=XYORAS |location=Battle Maison |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Super Rotation Battle (on 50th consecutive battle) |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSMorgan.png 150px |prize=50 |class=Battle Chatelaine |name= |game=XYORAS |location=Battle Maison |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Multi Battle (on 20th consecutive battle) Evelyn will pair up with either Dana or Morgan, each of them using two Pokémon randomly selected from their Normal Course teams Super Multi Battle (on 50th consecutive battle) Nita will pair up with either Dana or Morgan, each of them using two Pokémon randomly selected from their Super Course teams Battle Maison Trainers The Trainers faced in the Battle Maison challenges will normally have randomly-selected teams from a Trainer-specific roster of Pokémon. Each Pokémon will have a predetermined base stats (i.e. a fixed Nature, s and s). The gender and Ability will be randomly selected. :See more: ::List of Battle Maison Trainers ::''List of Battle Maison Pokémon ::: Normal Course ::: Super Course, 001-242 ::: Super Course, 243-461 ::: Super Course, 462-649 ::: Super Course, 650-721 Multi Battle partners In the Multi Battle and Super Multi Battle challenges, the player can choose to partner with a friend or with the AI. Unlike the and Battle Subway from previous generations, the AI partners will always use the same two Pokémon (with the same moves, stats, gender and ability) each time the registers for a challenge. However, the order that they send out their Pokémon appears to be random. Pokémon X and Y In , the default AI partners consist of the player's rivals: Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor. The player can build on the list of available AI partners by registering Friend Codes to their profile. Each Friend Code will have a team of two selected from the set of Pokémon used by the Battle Maison's NPC opponents. Shauna |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSShauna.png |size=150px |name= |game=XY |prize=N/A |location=Battle Maison |pokemon=2}} | | Tierno |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSTierno.png |size=150px |name= |game=XY |prize=N/A |location=Battle Maison |pokemon=2}} | | Trevor |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSTrevor.png |size=150px |name= |game=XY |prize=N/A |location=Battle Maison |pokemon=2}} | | Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire In , the player is limited to only the default set of AI partners: / , Wally, Maxie /[[Archie]] , and . Although the player cannot expand the selection via Friend Codes in this game, the AI partners may use Mega Evolutions, potentially making them more useful than the ones available in . Brendan |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSBrendan 2.png |size=150px |prize=N/A |name= |game=ORAS |location=Battle Maison |pokemon=2}} | | May |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSMay 2.png |size=150px |prize=N/A |name= |game=ORAS |location=Battle Maison |pokemon=2}} | | Wally |bordercolor= |headcolor=CED8F6 |sprite=VSWally 2.png |size=150px |prize=N/A |name= |game=ORAS |location=Battle Maison |pokemon=2}} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| Maxie |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSMaxie.png |size=150px |prize=N/A |name= |game=OR |location=Battle Maison |pokemon=2}} | | Archie |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSArchie.png |size=150px |prize=N/A |name= |game=AS |location=Battle Maison |pokemon=2}} | | Steven |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSSteven.png |size=150px |prize=N/A |name= |game=ORAS |location=Battle Maison |pokemon=2}} | | Items Exchange Service Corner The entrance hall includes two Exchange Service Corners, where the can buy various items with Battle Points (BP). Pokémon X and Y The following items are offered as prizes in : | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Because the TMs offered in are available elsewhere in , the goods of X and Y's left attendant are now split between the two attendants. The left attendant now deals in items that affect Pokémon stats and specifications, such as evolution-inducing held items. The right attendant deals in held items to be used in battle, adding the Luminous Moss and Snowball that can otherwise be found out on the field in Kalos. | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} Trainers Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, Wally will appear in the lobby to have a rematch with the player after the player achieves 50 consecutive victories. After being defeated for the first time, he will randomly reappear in the lobby, challenging the player with his strongest team. Wally has a 1% chance to give the player an Ability Capsule upon being defeated in a rematch. First rematch |bordercolor= |headcolor=CED8F6 |sprite=VSWally 2.png |size=150px |prize= 2,640 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=ORAS |location=Battle Maison |pokemon=5}} | | | }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| Second rematch onwards |bordercolor= |headcolor=CED8F6 |sprite=VSWally 2.png |size=150px |prize= 3,240 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=ORAS |location=Battle Maison |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Appearance Trivia * A large amount of data from the Battle Maison appears to have been imported from its predecessor, the Battle Subway from Generation V: ** Many of the Pokémon species (from before Generation VI) in the Battle Maison share the same movesets as their Battle Subway counterparts in the Super challenges. Additionally, none of the fully-evolved that have been excluded from the Super challenges in the Battle Subway appear those of the Battle Maison. ** Several Trainers from the Battle Maison in have exactly or very similar quotes to those of similar Trainer Classes in the Battle Subway. A few even have the same name. However, almost all of the quotes and many of the names have been changed in . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_cmn= |es=Mansión Batalla |fr=Maison de Combat |de=Kampfhaus |it=Villa Lotta |ko= Battle House }} Category:Battle areas Category:X and Y locations Category:Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire locations Category:Buildings de:Kampfhaus es:Mansión Batalla fr:Maison de Combat it:Villa Lotta ja:バトルハウス zh:對戰宅第